1. Field
The following description relates to an organic light-emitting device including an electron transport layer having a multi-layer structure, a method of manufacturing the organic light-emitting device, and a flat panel display device including the organic light-emitting device.
2. Description of Related Art
Organic light-emitting devices (OLEDs), which are self-emitting devices, have advantages such as wide viewing angles, excellent contrast, quick response, high brightness, excellent driving voltage characteristics, and can provide multicolored images. Due to these characteristics OLEDs have been receiving growing attention.
A typical OLED has a structure including a substrate, and an anode, a hole transport layer (HTL), an emission layer (EML), an electron transport layer (ETL), and a cathode which are sequentially stacked on the substrate. The HTL, the EML, and the ETL are normally organic thin films formed of organic compounds. When a voltage is applied between the anode and the cathode, holes injected from the anode move to the EML via the HTL, and electrons injected from the cathode move to the EML via the ETL. The holes and electrons recombine in the EML to generate excitons. When the excitons drop from an excited state to a ground state, light is emitted.